TIBURÓN
by adrielle96
Summary: Adrielle amaba el océano, pasarse los días entre sus olas. Lo amaba tanto que decidió enamorarse de él, del hombre que lo representaba, que la hacía rabiar, que la volvía loca a cada instante. Un amor peligroso, lleno de peleas. Un amor de dominancia, un amor animal, lleno de dientes. Historia registrada en SafeCreative. Todos los derechos reservados. Por favor no al plagio.
1. Chapter from 1 to 7

_**TIBURÓN:**_

Introducción/ Prólogo:

Adrielle amaba el océano, el rugir de las olas, el parloteo incesante de las gaviotas.  
Lo amaba tanto que decidió enamorarse de él, o en este caso, del hombre que lo representaba, que la hacía rabiar, que la volvía loca a cada instante.  
Un amor peligroso, inconcebible, lleno de peleas. Un amor de dominancia, un amor animal.

Cuidado Adrie, hay algunas mordeduras que duran para siempre, que te quitan el aliento y quizás algo más.

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

Abrió los ojos cuando un rayo de sol se coló por su ventana, dándole de lleno en la cara. Podría parecer poético o incluso una bonita manera de despertar pero para Adrie solo fue una molestia y un fastidio.

Odiaba madrugar, de veras se preguntaba cómo había aguantado tantos años yendo al colegio, teniendo en cuenta las horas a las que empezaban las clases. Tal vez el hecho de que alguna vez hubiera llegado incluso en pijama y con el desayuno en la mano lo explicaba todo. Suerte que Nana, su abuela adoptiva, comprendía su fobia a los despertadores.

Sin embargo era verano, y no era una hora precisamente temprana la de aquel día. Las doce del mediodía.

He llegado a dormir más, pensó ella.

Sin embargo se levanto cansada y arrastrando los pies hasta la parte de debajo de la casa, dispuesta a desayunar pizza fría del día anterior, su pasión. Debería comprar pizza y guardarla entera para comérsela el día de después. Todo era mucho mejor el día de después.

Miró sin mucha gana su móvil, el cual estaba repleto de mensajes de Jake, su mejor amigo, su mujeriego mejor amigo.

Si tan solo dejara a una sola mujer en paz sin acostarse con ella… pensó Adrielle con sorna. Que se le iba a hacer, no tenía remedio. Dios le había dado unos pectorales, unos gemelos y unos malditos y sensuales músculos marcados. Unidos a sus ojos verdes de infarto, pelo rubio cobrizo y sonrisa pícara, comprendía a aquellas mujeres.

Sin embargo para ella siempre sería Jake, su hermano, por mucho que no fuera familia. Había pasado toda su vida junto a él, le había visto aprender a montar en bicicleta, llorar la muerte de su hámster desolado, su primer beso y su primera borrachera. Era como su hermano mayor.

Él tenía 21 años mientras que ella tan solo tenía 17 pero en la amistad la edad no importa ¿no? ¿O eso es en el amor? Que más daba.

Leyó el post it que le había dejado su abuela en la nevera, se iba a hacer unas compras y luego al cine con una amiga. Menuda mujer su Nana, de pelo blanco como las nubes y dulce como el azúcar, eso sí no podía pasarse un día quieta y sentada. Que si quedaba con nosequien, que si iba a la playa… No obstante había vivido con ella desde los 4 años que fue cuando la adoptó, pues ella era huérfana y una de esas niñas abandonadas en los orfanatos. En definitiva, era su apoyo, su soporte y ayuda siempre que la necesitaba y la veía como una madre, una madre con alguna arruguita de más.

Llamó a Jake, mas estaría trabajando en el barco, pues no le cogía o eso pensó ella. Así es, dirigía el barco de su padre, el cual se encargaba de pescar peces grandes o incluso tiburones para su venta en Asia y Europa. De hecho, era uno de los pocos barcos con licencia para ello.

En aquel pueblecito costero de Florida, abundaban los tiburones y eran muchos los turistas que lo visitaban para intentar fotografiarlos, verlos o aunque sea otearlos en el horizonte. No faltaban delfines tampoco.

Se vistió con el primer vestido de verano que encontró, pues amaba los vestidos que parecían camisetas extra largas, y más aun si eran de colores claros, pues estos resaltaban su bronceada piel y descalza salió de casa con su tabla de surf.

MAÑANA DE SUUUURF!- pensó. Cuanto amaba surfear, oír las olas rugir y las gaviotas hablar las unas con las otras en su absurdo lenguaje. Le daba igual el peligro, pues el mar la reconfortaba de sobremanera, pues para ella era su casa.

Llegó en unos minutos a la playa, la cual se extendía a pocos metros de su casa y lucía como nueva sus blancas arenas. Pasó corriendo por el puesto de zumos y helados, recibiendo un saludo de parte del encargado, el cual la conocía desde cría.

Con un vago saludo de mano se adentró con prisas en el mar, como si le quemara la piel, como si ansiara desafiar a las tan bonitas olas que había esa mañana.

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

En ese mismo mar, pero mucho más adentro de lo que se encontraba Adrie, se encontraban varios hombres. Todos ellos flotando en el mar como si ningún esfuerzo les costase, como si tocaran tierra con los pies a pesar de estar en mar abierto.

Sus expresiones tan serias como duras se asemejaban al color negruzco del mar y su tamaño era desmesurado, pues todos ellos se veían imponentes, de pieles bronceadas y grandes músculos.

El que parecía el líder, sobresalía sobre los demás, pues era además excesivamente bello, pero no una belleza de esas que se ven en las revistas de moda, sus rasgos exóticos, sin embargo quedaban ofuscados por la expresión sombría que este llevaba. Moreno de pelo y de ojos grises tan profundos y extravagantes que podrían confundirse con lentillas hablaba con sus compañeros. Su nombre era Alexandre.

-Tampoco es de mi agrado esta misión, ni tengo ningún interés ni gana de mezclarme con tal raza, pues es bien sabido que los humanos son inferiores a nosotros. No sabemos como de desarrollada estará su inteligencia o como serán sus hábitos de vida pero debemos adaptarnos y disimular- dijo Alexandre con voz monótona, como si ni el mismo se creyese tal cuento- Conocemos su lengua y compartimos sus rasgos físicos por lo que no puede ser tan difícil. Tan solo habrá que soportar su presencia unas semanas, meses a lo sumo y es de gran importancia para nuestro pueblo.

Los demás, asintieron a sus palabras, ya sabiendo de memoria su plan y dispuestos a cumplirlo para salvar su raza. Tras esta breve charla, se dispersaron, acordando verse en la orilla, en la blanca arena que por primera vez pisarían.

Y es que ellos no eran humanos, ni mucho menos. Pertenecían a la especie _carcharodon carcharias _o como bien decimos nosotros, a los temibles tiburones blancos.

Vivimos considerándonos el único ser vivo inteligente pero… ¿Qué si existiera otra especie animal con la misma capacidad intelectual? Con incluso la capacidad de mimetizarse con el ambiente, de adoptar la apariencia humana.

Qué herido se vería nuestro ego al saber encima que estos animales acuáticos, a los que nosotros subestimamos, nos toman por una especie débil, chillona, bolsas de sangre caliente, inferior ¿no? Pero Adrie estaba a punto de convencerles de lo contrario.

En ese mismo instante, una Adrielle que portaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no una de esas sonrisas superficiales y cínicas que se ven en las fotografías sino una GRAN sonrisa, una que iba acompañada de un par de hoyuelos que le daban un aspecto un poco mas infantil e inocente del que ya tenía de por sí.

Avanzaba poco a poco adentrándose más y más, allá donde las olas fueran más grandes y poderosas, pues a pesar de que medía apenas 1.63 no le daban miedo las alturas y estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

Tan concentrada iba pensando en sus cosas que no se dio cuenta de que enfrente suya se encontraba un chico, un hombre más bien pues por su tamaño, había dejado la adolescencia hace ya un buen tiempo.

Ambos, distraídos en sus cosas y creyéndose solos en esa zona, chocaron.

Adrielle, confusa notó un golpe en la cabeza contra algo duro y al levantar la vista pudo admirar unos bonitos músculos adornados por varias cicatrices verticales, cicatrices que indicaban a grito peligro.

No obstante conforme miraba aun más arriba, al dueño de tal fornido pecho se le borraron todos los pensamientos indecentes, pues el dueño de tal cuerpo traía una cara de amargación y desaprobación enorme.

Inmediatamente, sintiéndose ofendida por tal mueca, borró toda amabilidad de su cara y puso su mejor cara de enfado.

Encima se creía el Don Musculitos este que era su culpa que hubiesen chocado

Impulsiva como era ella soltó: ¡Mira por donde nadas niñato!

Tras esa frase el desconocido, con un acento que no supo identificar, arrastrando las R y sonando como un dialecto extraño del inglés respondió con soberbia:

-Tú deberías apartarte para dejarme pasar criatura, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí ¿No crees? En un mar tan grande, una niña tan pequeña podría perderse.

-¡¿Pero quien cojones te crees que eres?! ¡¿El rey del océano?! Pasaré por donde quiera reyezuelo y mas te vale apartarte o te doy con la tabla en la cabeza- Replicó una cabreada Adrie. Nadie le hablaba así, ni siquiera ese dios griego tenía el derecho a propasarse con ella.

-Sois curiosos vosotros, con todo vuestro orgullo. Mide tus palabras pececillo, pues seguramente me llegas a la cintura.

Que se creía este, pensó Adrielle. ¡No todos teníamos la suerte de parecer medir unos 2 metros! Sin embargo algo en su seria mirada le dio un escalofrié, pues no parecía un simple matón más. Algo le decía que había algo raro en el, algo oscuro y peligroso. Sin embargo, ignorando toda señal de advertencia le contestó ya harta del todo.

-Apártate amargado, ¡y cambia esa cara que parece que estás en medio de una indigestión!- Con esta contestación se dispuso a seguir por su camino cuando de repente notó un calambre en la pierna y una sustancia u bicho pegajoso rozándola.

Soltó un desgarrador grito, como si la estuvieran matando o algo peor y empezó a patalear y moverse desesperadamente.

El desconocido ni siquiera se rió ante tal actuación. No comprendía a la pequeña humana ni el por qué de sus chillos. No había ningún otro compañero cerca de ella para poder asustarla y no sabía si esos movimientos eran una señal de ataque, de furia o un simple convencionalismo humano.

Pronto descubrió el por qué de sus alaridos sin embargo pues ella gritó:

-¡MMMMEEEEEEDUSSSAAAAAS!

Y acto seguido se le tiró encima, recordándole a una foca saltando, para acabar agarrada con uñas y dientes a él. El contacto le sorprendió, pues en su especie no existía tal afectividad y apenas podían tocarte tus familiares u pareja. Por acto reflejo intentó apartarla de sí sin éxito. En forma humana no tenía tanta fuerza y no podía dañarla a la primera de cambio. No había venido para eso.

-Es solo una medusa criatura, es ínfimamente más pequeña que tu y ya te ha picado. Bájate de mí.

-¿Estás loco? Llévame a la orilla, no pienso nadar yo sola teniendo una medusa persiguiéndome.

Adrielle odiaba las medusas, desde que de pequeña la habían atacado unas 10 a la vez se la tenía jurada, eso sí ya se vengaría otro día, pues esa mañana prefería que la salvara ese maldito reyezuelo.

Alexandre, cansado ya de la humana pensó en tirarla al mar de un golpe y dejarla ahí pero en el último momento vio una pequeña marca de nacimiento en el cuello de la criatura. Una pequeña media luna descansaba entre su oreja y cuello, apenas visible pero si muy clara.

Debido a tal descubrimiento, la sujetó bien, pensando en cómo de repente se había tomado tantas confianzas con él y se dirigió a la orilla.

-Pesas muy poco ¿acaso no sabes cazar tu comida adecuadamente pececillo?

Adrie estiró el cuello para mirarle a los ojos, a esos ojos grises que le miraban con frialdad y un deje de curiosidad. Que tipo tan raro pensó. ¿Cazar?

-No sabía que ahora eras mi padre. ¿O acaso eres mi médico? Como lo que necesito

-Calla criatura, bastante es que te este llevando a la orilla.

Y así llegaron a la arena, cada uno pensando en sus cosas, y ella escuchando su corazón con su oreja pegada a su pecho. Piel áspera, fría. Un latido fuerte y más lento. Sorprendente, como él.

La soltó de un golpe en la arena mojada sin siquiera mirarla y ella chilló del susto y del dolor. Qué imbécil le había tocado como héroe.

Se levantó y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse con su restante dignidad y la barbilla bien alta pero unos brazos la retuvieron en un sitio. Unos brazos que le cubrían casi todo el torso y llenos de más cicatrices.

Él estaba fascinado por el largo pelo de ella, ondulado, un manto de ondas moreno con destellos dorados que le llegaba a la pequeña hasta la cintura baja y ella miraba tales cicatrices asombrada.

-Emm, gracias supongo. Me llamo Adrielle.

-No te he preguntado tu nombre pececillo.

\- Imbécil.- Adrielle se revolvió contra él, saliendo de la prisión que el mismo había creado y empezó a caminar.

-Yo soy Alexandre.

Y esa es la última frase que llegó a oír la morena antes de alejarse completamente de él. Ese chico tenía cierto atractivo inusual pensó. Pena que sea tan desagradable.

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

Pensando en su raro encuentro, Adrie se dirigió hacia el caminito de madera que la llevaría hasta su acogedora casa, el conocer al extraño Alexandre con su voz ronca y sensual la había descolocado por completo.

Tomaría uno de sus cafés "especiales" decidió con ánimos. En cuanto entró en casa se descalzó y quitó la ropa, quedándose en bikini y bailando al son de una música imaginaria le cantó a la lámpara.

Una lámpara muy poco agraciada por cierto.

Alargó la mano para coger su taza preferida de Minnie Mouse y se echó café, añadiendo con una ligera sonrisa un chorrito de vodka. Solo su café especial podía calmarla y si, tenía que dejar a un lado la bebida pero bueno, otro día seria.

Siguió su para nada sexy baile hasta la planta de arriba, tropezando varias veces con su gato, que se había propuesto molestarla lo máximo posible. Abrió el grifo de la bañera y se preparo un baño de burbujas pues no sabía qué hacer y no había podido disfrutar tanto como quería de las olas del mar. Quizás podría mover brazos y piernas una vez dentro de la bañera y simular un tsunami pensó. Luego ya soportaría la bronca de Nana, cuando viera todo encharcado.

Era un poco caprichosa, que se le iba a hacer.

Bajó a por un poco de helado de vainilla para tomar mientras tanto y bailando se puso a buscar por el congelador.

-Donde estará el maldito helado…- se dijo para sí misma mientras descoordinadamente movía caderas, culo, brazos y todo su cuerpo en definitiva

-Heeeeeeeeelaaaaadoooooooooooo- Se puso a gritar haciendo el tonto, pensando inocentemente que estaría sola en casa. Qué gran error… Se giró al oír un incomodo y profundo carraspeo a su espalda y del susto se le cayó la taza de café que tenía en una de sus manos.

En frente de ella e inexplicablemente se encontraba el reyezuelo que había conocido hace unos minutos y esta vez no iba solo, sino acompañado por uno personajes, igual de curiosos y grandes que él.

-¡¿Qué haces en mi casa pervertido?! ¡Ladrón! ¡ Violador de la ley!- Se puso a gritar histérica pérdida, observando cómo Alexandre le miraba con una extraña mueca de confusión en la cara.

-Realmente creía que no podrías ser más rara, ¿acaso te estaban dando espasmos por la picadura de medusa de esta mañana?- Dijo Alexandre con cara de duda y de asco.

-Lo primero quita esa cara de amargado que me traes y lo segundo, esta es mi casa si quiero emm... bailar puedo hacerlo. Cuida tus modales.

Viendo como la humana, orgullosa y altiva le respondía, Alexandre, dejándose llevar por su instinto animal que ansiaba demostrarle que él poseía el poder, se irguió, cuadrando los hombros y acercándose a su presa, dispuesto a intimidarla.

Por desgracia para él, Adrie al verlo hincharse como un machito de playa soltó una sonora carcajada, dejándolos a todos sorprendidos, y para nada asustada se subió de un ágil salto a una silla.

-¿Qué pasa, que solo porque eres más alto que yo debo hacer una reverencia y postrarme a tus engreídos pies? Ahora estamos a la misma altura grandullones. No soy de las que se acobardan. Y ahora, sal de mi casa pero ya.

Alexandre estaba ya que no cabía en sí de malhumorado que le ponía esa pequeña criatura. Ya harto y decidido a callarla la cogió en brazos como un saco de patatas y cruzó el salón, dejándola de patitas en la calle y cerrándole en las narices la puerta.

Anonadada, Adrielle se quedó unos segundos mirando fijamente la puerta para luego empezar a despotricar y golpearla enérgicamente. En su mente una hilera de insultos hacia ese descarado iba haciéndose cada vez más larga. Guapo pero imbécil. Sí señor.

Al otro lado de la puerta, un grupo de tiburones discutía sobre lo ruidosos que podían llegar a ser los humanos. Solo sabían chillar, chillar y chillar. Ah y faltar el respeto a sus superiores. Solo uno de ellos, Seth, miraba divertido hacia la ventana, viendo a la humana ponerse cada vez más y más roja de enfado. Qué graciosos y expresivos podían llegar a ser los humanos, y que carácter tenía esa pequeña morena, actuaba y hablaba como el más fiero de los guerreros y eso sin pensar en que ellos eran más fuertes y numerosos. Irracionales pero con cierto encanto pensó.

A la hora y cuarto Nana llegó, encontrándose a una Adrielle muy enfadada despatarrada sobre la alfombrilla de la puerta de entrada. Se imaginó lo peor, con el genio que tenía esa niña y lo serios que podían llegar a ser los carcharodones, o tiburones mas vulgarmente, todo habría salido de la peor forma posible.

Mientras tanto, una enfadada Adrielle se levantó con ímpetu para instarle a su abuela a llamar a la policía. Según ella, unos descarados delincuentes la habían echado de su propia casa.

Nana, cansada, le explicó que no eran delincuentes ni mucho menos, sino familiares lejanos de una isla asiática alejada de la mano de Dios, que necesitaban un lugar donde alojarse una temporada.

-Una gran mentira piadosa- pensó la anciana.

-Debes tratarlos con respeto pues son invitados míos niña. No te preocupes por ellos, no les mencioné que vivías conmigo pero enseguida se les hará saber. Confío en que seas amistosa con ellos y les enseñes nuestra cultura. A veces pueden ser un poco raros y serios pero no se lo tomes en cuenta- tras decir todo esto, abrió la puerta y se internó en la casa.

Adrielle, con la boca abierta e indignada la siguió. Ya le empezaba a salir humo por las orejas. Y ahí los vio, tan panchos y cómodos como en su propia casa, jugando con el mando de la televisión como si se tratara de un objeto extraño proveniente de Marte. Algo raro estaba pasando pensó la muchacha.

Nana, les presentó de nuevo a Adrielle y esta vez como su nieta adoptiva y les pidió un poco de amabilidad por su parte con ella. Alexandre la miraba mientras tanto molesto, pues la niña traía puesta una cara de victoria que no podía con ella, al escuchar como su abuela la defendía.

No obstante hubo algo que alertó a Nana e hizo que dejara de hablar, por las escaleras caía agua, chorreando hasta mojar la alfombra del salón. La mirada acusadora de la abuela cayó sobre Adrie, que en vano trataba de excusarse diciendo que le encantaban los baños y había sido echada de casa.

-Haces como que nos odias pececillo, pero en el fondo nos aprecias tanto que hasta tenias pensado prepararnos una piscina. ¿O un jacuzzi tal vez?- soltó burlón Alexandre, viendo divertido la mirada asesina de la abuela hacia su nieta.

\- Mas bien pensaba ahogaros en ella, ya sabes, librarme del peso muerto.

Alexandre gruñó ante tal contestación, esa niña iba a ser un dolor de cabeza constante.

-Adrielle arregla tu "baño" pero ya mismo y vuelve a bajar inmediatamente. Habrá que ver como repartimos las habitaciones- dijo la abuela enfadada y con un tono de advertencia

Adrielle se quedó muda cuando oyó la palabra "repartir". Ella tenía seguro que si tenía que compartir su cuarto o cualquier parte de la casa con alguno de ellos y en especial con Alexandre, la cosa iría de mal en peor…

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

A ella le tocaba compartir habitación con su abuela, como era de esperar. Sin embargo, un resquicio de ella, una pequeña parte de su mente habría preferido estar con Alexandre. Sus discusiones al fin y al cabo eran divertidas, con ellas no había quien se aburriera.

Los días pasaban lentamente y para su desgracia, apenas llegó a cruzar algunas palabras con ellos. Se pasaban todo el día fuera de casa, a saber dónde, pues con esas pintas no podían traerse nada bueno entre manos ¿no? Y durante la noche, se quedaban en la mesa del comedor, hablando entre ellos de asuntos privados, pues en cuanto ella se unía, con todo el descaro del mundo se quedaban callados y serios.

Adrielle no podía no obstante parar de preguntarse, ¿De dónde habían salido? Nana le había contado que provenían de una cultura distinta, de un país en guerra en el que desde pequeños habían sido instruidos en las artes físicas, en las artes de la guerra, que habían visto demasiada crueldad. Pero Adrie no sabía si creerle, por un lado, parecía obvio pues las diferencias culturales eran obvias.

Parecían odiar el contacto físico por ejemplo, hasta el más mínimo roce les hacía apartarse y mirarla raro. Tampoco eran muy habladores y su forma de expresarse no era para nada la usual.

Sin embargo Adrielle intuía que algo fallaba, le faltaba una pieza del puzle. Les veía sorprenderse con la más mínima cosa; con la televisión, el teléfono móvil, el microondas o hasta la cafetera. ¿Tan pobre era su país de origen que nunca había visto un microondas? ¿Cómo es que nunca había oído hablar de ellos si eran familia? Puede que ella no fuera nieta de sangre de Nana pero ciertamente había confianza entre ellas y llevaban muchos años juntas ya.

Y no os creáis que esto es una típica novela en que la protagonista acepta todos los hechos por muy extraños que sean, para Adrielle todo era extremadamente raro pero por más que intentara averiguar cosas, su abuela se enfurruñaba y evadía sus preguntas una y otra vez.

¿Quién era el guapo de Alexandre en realidad? Su mirada daba miedo a veces, su expresión era demasiado seria y no parecía conocer la risa.

La humana sin duda era una cotilla. Se veía que tenía ciertas dudas respecto a la versión que le contó su abuela. Normal, quién se creería tal estupidez, pensó.

Se sorprendía mirándola con curiosidad a veces. Era tan pequeña y frágil. No se la imaginaba luchando contra uno de ellos, y en cierto modo sentía ganas de protegerla y alejarla todos los kilómetros posibles del mar y las bestias que habitaban en él. Ni siquiera sabían los humanos cuantos terribles monstruos existían bajo el mar, pues no habían logrado llegar hasta sus profundidades aun teniendo su ingeniosa maquinaria y tecnología.

Había aprendido mucho sobre la cultura humana, sobre sus costumbres. En un comienzo por ejemplo, se desconcertó cuando les vio enseñar tanto los dientes. Para él, era un signo de violencia, de ataque inminente pero ellos lo hacían constantemente.

Adrielle se lo había hecho varias veces. La primera vez se quedó parado mirándola desconcertado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a retarle con aquel gesto observando la diferencia de tamaño y fuerza? ¿Tan tontos o tan valientes eran los humanos? Se negó a atacar primero, aun habiendo visto su gesto, si la atacaba dudaba que ella saliera con vida, pues le sacaba unas 3 cabezas o 4 de altura.

Luego aprendió que para los humanos, ese gesto era considerado algo positivo. Le llamaban sonrisa. La abuela le había insistido varias veces en que debía aprender a sonreír pero no podía. No le salía natural decía ella.

Aprendió que los humanos eran mucho más emotivos, tanto para bien como para mal. Vio llorar a Adrielle por una película, la vio chillar de miedo ante una minúscula araña medio muerta, a pesar de que podría pisarla y acabar con ella, abrazar y besar a sus amigos… Los humanos parecían amar el contacto físico, cosa que a él le resultaba extraño. El contacto era algo demasiado personal. No entendía su significado.

Su pueblo no sabía ni la mitad de los humanos, al ser ellos los primeros en adentrarse en el mundo humano de su raza, tan solo sabían unos pocos datos sobre ellos.

Por ejemplo, que a veces les gustaba nadar en el mar, que necesitaban oxígeno para respirar, el sabor de su sangre, la potencia de sus gritos al verlos, su idioma y poco más. Ahora sin embargo veía todo su mundo, todo su entorno alejados del mar, pues si él era acuático, ellos eran terrestres.

-¡Meeeee vooyy abuelaa!

\- ¿De quién son esos chillos y quién se va?- preguntó la abuela gritando igualmente mientras cosía sentada en su butaca preferida del salón.

-¿Quién voy a ser? De momento soy la única mujer en la casa, ¿O acaso has traído mas invitados sorpresa?- dijo una divertida Adrielle mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Nana se giró ante la voz, viendo a su nieta ya arreglada y dispuesta a marcharse de fiesta. Iba con un vestido blanco, no muy ajustado pero sí bastante corto, combinado con unos tacones demasiado altos para ser legales de un vivo color. Nana no estaba nada contenta con tal visión, estaba radiante sí, pero aparentaba ser mayor de lo que era así vestida y dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Era su nieta, no le gustaba verla así. Sin embargo, los hombres de la fiesta sin duda tendrían una opinión muy diferente sobre ella.

-No pienso quedarme en casa Nana, te lo aviso. Es el cumpleaños de Cindy y va a ser una gran fiesta, sé cuidarme sola y lo sabes. Así que deja de poner esa mirada desaprobatoria por favor

En ese mismo momento apareció un odioso Alexandre, que por una vez cambió su cara de sexy estreñido y la miró de arriba abajo.

-¿A dónde vas vestida así pececillo? Enseñas más de lo que deberías. No deberías vestir así siendo aun una niña ¿no crees? No sabía que te acomplejara tanto tu estatura tampoco.

-Solo por que seas unos años mayor que yo no tienes por qué juzgarme. Voy a una fiesta, una fiesta a la que no estás invitado.- respondió furiosa

Sin esperar contestación se marchó dando un portazo, sin importarle su abuela cabreada o el divertido Alexandre que la seguía mirando con interés desde la ventana del salón.

¿Cómo podrá andar con esos zapatos tan poco equilibrados? Se debatía él mientras tanto, viéndola marchar bien erguida y con paso decidido. No le gustaban. Aun recordaba esa vez que fue a cazar a una humana borracha que se había adentrado al mar de noche… menudo golpe le dio en el pecho con su zapato. Se preguntó si Adrielle los llevaba también para usarlos como arma si era necesario. Ciertamente podían hacer daño y ella parecía saber manejarlos a la perfección.

Eran ya las 5 de la mañana y Adrielle seguía en el barco que Cindy había alquilado, ya algo borracha y tropezando de vez en cuando. Había bailado por horas, bebido sin precedentes y creía haberse besado con un par de chicos mas no estaba muy segura. Debería parar de beber pero estaba harta de hacer siempre lo correcto, además siempre había sentido atracción por el alcohol. Felicidad fácil y barata.

Hacía frío y había grandes olas pero no le importaba. Llegó un momento en que el barco se estacionó en el puerto y todos se bajaron hasta el bar de playa, donde se continuó con la fiesta.

A lo lejos vio un grupo de personas alejadas del resto. Mirando fijamente. Al rato reconoció a Alexandre y soltó una pequeña risita. ¿Así que eso era lo que hacía cuando desaparecía de casa? ¿Ir a espiar a fiestas a las que no había sido invitado?

Alexandre le miraba fijamente, con soberbia. Estaba harta de él en cierto modo. Siempre la trataba como si fuera una niña tonta y perdida, como si aún tuviera 8 años. Quería hacerle ver que no era una niña ya, que era una mujer.

Buscó un objetivo, con una idea en mente y lo encontró. Un chico moreno, alto y fuerte la miraba desde una de las improvisadas mesas. Era guapo, sí que lo era. Y la miraba como si la quisiera atravesar, con una pícara sonrisa.

Se acercó sin prisa, cerciorándose disimuladamente de que Alexandre la viera y en cuanto llegó al muchacho, sin dejarle presentarse si quiera se tiró a sus labios.

El beso empezó lento, suave y despacio pero poco a poco la pasión lo volvió más salvaje y fogoso.

Le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello y el chico bajó sus manos desde su espalda hasta su trasero, instándola a alzarse y agarrarse a él como si fuera un mono.

Ella, ya hechizada por sus besos lo hizo y el beso pasó a otro nivel. Sin saber cómo, acabo contra una pared, con el muchacho dándole mordiscos por el cuello.

A unos metros, Alexandre miraba. No sabía que pensar, si había pensado que Adrielle era ya de por si cariñosa, ahora estaba confundido. Ella estaba fundida en él, no podía ser posible un mayor contacto. ¿Sería su pareja? En su pueblo, los machos elegían a una hembra con la que criar y tener hijos, quizás ella buscaba precisamente eso.

Sin embargo le molestó. Ella aun era joven, o eso parecía. Y ese macho humano la tocaba con demasiada confianza, demasiado en general. Un impulso desconocido le hacía querer ir hasta allá y arrancarla de sus brazos. No podía pensar en ella intimando a tal nivel con otra persona, metiendo la lengua en su boca.

Le vio alejarse un poco de él, agarrarle de la mano y caminar con él hacia el mar.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Nadar en el mar a estas horas podía ser peligroso, él lo sabía a la perfección. Con los puños apretados y lleno de rabia se dirigió a paso rápido hacia ellos, que ya estaban metidos hasta la cintura entre las olas. Iba a matar a ese hombre, iba a arrastrar si era necesario a esa niña descuidada a casa.

CAPÍTULO 5:

Un grito ronco hizo que Adrie se girara para mirar atrás, hacia la orilla. Un Alexandre enfadado, con los puños apretados y la muerte en los ojos se acercaba a paso rápido. No entendía su reacción. ¿Por qué se comportaba así de repente? De veras que ese hombre sufría problemas de bipolaridad.

La agarró de la cintura con fuerza, levantándola en el aire y cargándola como un saco de patatas. El moreno con el que minutos antes estaba compartiendo saliva y lengua, se giró con mala cara, seguramente enfadado de ver como un neandertal como Alexandre se llevaba a su ligue de una noche.

-¡Déjala en paz imbécil! ¡Ella está conmigo, vete a joder a otra parte!- gritó el chico, con voz burlesca.

Alexandre ni siquiera respondió, dejó a Adrie en el suelo y le pegó un fuerte puñetazo directo a la nariz. Hasta Adrielle oyó el horrible crujido, hasta ella se estremeció ante la mueca de dolor ajeno. El moreno se cayó al suelo del impacto, aullando de dolor y diciendo improperios.

Adrie se adelantó y le intentó ayudar pero el chico apenas podía respirar entre tanto hipido y tantas lágrimas. Y, ¿este era el gran macho que momentos antes alardeaba de músculos? Músculos inflables serían, si no, no se lo explicaba.

Alexandre mientras tanto estaba rojo de ira, respirando aceleradamente, quisiera Adrie o no, lo supiera Alexandre o no, él ya la consideraba como posesión suya, como suya.

De hecho, nunca lo había visto tan serio ni con esa mirada gélida. Tembló cuando Alexandre la asió del brazo con fuerza, y pensó que probablemente tras ese apretón le quedaría un bonito morado.

Adrielle sentía a un mismo tiempo asombro, perplejidad y miedo de él, algo la hacía querer huir, correr lejos de él pues a pesar de que ya hubiera presenciado varias veces peleas con mucha más sangre y golpes a matar, jamás había visto tanta frialdad e ira en alguien. Ni siquiera en los combates de boxeo.

La arrastró por toda la playa y cuando vio que ella no caminaba tan rápido como él quería, la levantó en el aire sin esfuerzo, cargándola de nuevo y sin dirigirle ni la palabra ni la mirada.

-Parece que te gusta llevarme en brazos, ya lo has hecho muchas veces Alexandre- comentó ella, intentando relajar el ambiente.

-¿Ya no me llamas reyezuelo Adrielle? ¿Ahora que me tienes miedo y tiemblas en mis brazos vuelve el respeto a ti?- dijo furioso, apretándola más contra su pecho y deseando llegar ya a la casa.

-¡Pero a ti que te pasa! ¡Trataba de ser amable! Además por qué narices has pegado a ese chico no te ha hecho nada y tampoco me estaba obligando a n…

-¡Cállate Adrielle! – gritó furioso, apretando los dientes y conteniendo apenas su enfado. Ni siquiera él sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso, ¿no era simplemente una humana más?

-Bájame. No soy una princesa en apuros, no necesito tu ayuda

-¿Ah no? ¿Simplemente pensabas entregarte a él? Porque tal y como te refieres a él como "ese chico" me hace pensar que ni siquiera lo conoces. Pensaba que eras una tonta inconsciente pero eres algo mucho peor que eso

-¿Qué estás tratando de llamarme Alexandre?- Preguntó ella de repente, más seria que nunca, temblorosa y con los ojos llorosos

Él, que se dio cuenta cuánto daño parecía haberle hecho a la criatura calló. Iba a dejarla sana y salva, que hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, que se lo diera a quien quisiera pues él no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella por mucho que quisiera darle órdenes y mantenerla encerrada por siempre en casa.

-¡Responde!- berreó Adrie, ya al borde de dejarse llevar por la humedad de sus ojos

Su peligroso salvador la apretó más contra su pecho y le pasó un pulgar por la cara, recogiendo una solitaria lágrima que había osado caer. Ella no era una puta y no iba a soportar que él la tratara como tal. Ya en sus primeros años de vida la habían insultado demasiado. Es cierto que no era virgen pero había perdido su virtud con su mejor amigo de toda la vida, con el que conocía desde hacía años en un intento mutuo de quitarse un peso de encima. Nunca lo había vuelto a hacer con ningún otro chico más ni lo necesitaba.

-Solo digo que no debes entregarle tu cuerpo o tu confianza al primer chico guapo que ves en una fiesta criatura. Te voy a llevar a casa y olvídate de fiestas por una larga temporada Adrielle, es una orden.

Alexandre no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al aire cuando la vio haciendo pucheros… estos humanos… siempre poniendo caras raras. Se preguntó por qué les gustaría tanto el contacto físico, que se sentiría tan bien como para quererlo y ansiarlo tanto. La había visto besar a ese chico, y no precisamente en la mejilla como besaba a su abuela o amigos sino en la boca. ¿No temía acaso que la mordiera? ¿Le besaría a él también si supiera lo peligrosos que podían ser sus dientes? ¿Osaría su lengua rozar la suya sabiendo su verdadera identidad?

Miles de preguntas se arremolinaban en su mente, los humanos eran muy abiertos respecto al sexo y la sexualidad, respecto al contacto, demasiado tal vez.

La dejó en la puerta de su casa y se dispuso a marcharse puesto que añoraba el mar y sus olas, puesto que tenía un hambre atroz y aun tenía la esperanza de encontrarse al humano ese al que minutos antes había roto la nariz.

Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos pues sintió un golpe en la espalda, que más que causarle dolor le irritó.

Respira hondo, pensó. Es una cría inconsciente, no te des la vuelta y márchate antes de cometer un error.

Plaf. Otro golpe, otro zapato tirado a traición.

-¡Cobarde! ¡¿A mí no te atreves a pegarme un puñetazo?!- berreó fuera de sí Adrielle.

A Adrielle ni siquiera le dio tiempo a volver a abrir la boca para insultarle, ya que como el depredador que era ya se había dado la vuelta y en tiempo record lo tenía pegado a ella, pecho contra pecho. Y aunque estuviera un poquiiito borracha, no podía ignorar ese olor profundo, a mar silvestre que él desprendía por cada poro de su piel. ¿Sería colonia?¿Sería un hechizo de alguna bruja para hacerla caer a sus pies?

La tenía acorralada, mirándola fijamente, pareciendo entrar en su mente .Ella estaba atrapada en él. No le entendía, todo en él era inesperado.

Sumida en sus ojos y en su extraña expresión, prisionera entre sus dos enormes brazos y con ya dolor de cuello de mirar hacia arriba por la diferencia de alturas, no lo vio llegar.

Alexandre en un brusco movimiento había impactado sus gruesos labios sobre su boca. En un comienzo todo fue apenas un tierno beso, cálido e infantil pero a los instantes siguientes, Alexandre mostró su fuerte carácter mordiéndole el labio inferior y abriéndole la boca, deseoso de probar tal experiencia.

Y Adrie era débil, muy débil. Loca ya por sus labios y olvidándose de la discusión y todo lo anterior volcó todo su ser en aquel beso. Le devoró entero, le acarició la boca. Quien sabe cuánto estuvieron besándose apasionadamente.

Solo cuando la falta de oxígeno empezó a hacer su mella en Adrielle, se separó un poco con tal de coger aire, solo un instante, uno muy pequeño.

Ni para eso era paciente Alexandre, que al segundo volvió a juntar su boca con la de ella, esta vez dando lugar a un beso más tierno, relajado, cansado.

Fue uno de esos besos que te pierden, que te encienden como una bombilla, un beso demoledor y ardiente.

Sin embargo, sin avisar ni decir palabra, Alexandre se separó de ella, dejándola plantada en el salón y desapareciendo por la puerta de la casa sin mirar atrás, sin un triste adiós.

A lo lejos, Alexandre miraba el mar a lo lejos sumido en sus pensamientos.

Con que eso era un beso, pensó Alexandre, portando una sonrisa ladeada. Con que eso era sonreír. Le gustaban los besos, eran húmedos, territoriales, una lucha por el poder mezclada con una lujuria que nunca antes había conocido. Ahora entendía al humano y por qué se había enfadado tanto cuando le robó a la pequeña. Adrielle era adictiva y él no pensaba dejarla ir tan fácilmente. La quería para sí, quería ser su dueño.

CAPÍTULO 6:

Se tocó los labios, hinchados y más rojos de lo normal. Había sido un beso lleno de fuego, de eso estaba segura, y todavía le hormigueaba la piel por la que él había pasado sus manos ásperas. No se llevaban bien, eso estaba claro, pero a su cuerpo eso no parecía importarle pues se sentía con ganas de más.

Se metió en la cama pensativa y deseosa, y procuró dormirse rápido pues ya eran las 6 de la mañana y la fiesta la había dejado agotada.

Unas manos la despertaron, sintiéndolas recorrer su cadera y erizando su piel. Un gruñido ronco y bajo la sobresaltó, haciendo que finalmente abriera los ojos.

-Pero qué ha…

Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase pues le taparon la boca con una mano, dejándola sin posibilidad de articular palabras entendibles, tan solo podía hacer extraños murmullos de queja y de gusto.

-Como un gatito, quietecita con las caricias- gruñó Alexandre, loco por entender más y más el placer humano que encontraba en tal intimidad.

El beso de ayer lo había revolucionado todo, ahora comprendía por qué esas criaturas blanditas y pequeñas buscaban tanto la compañía del sexo opuesto. Para los tiburones, el apareamiento tan solo era un proceso para tener descendencia. No se encontraba el placer en él, su piel no era suave como la de Adrielle, su cuerpo no era tan blando ni cálido. Y sentirla arquearse contra su mano, pidiendo inconscientemente más atenciones le aceleraba la respiración. Ya no controlaba siquiera su voluntad, pues algo más fuerte le impulsaba hacia Adrie, algo le había llevado hasta su habitación a hurtadillas.

Le acarició la tripa, los hombros, los muslos.

-¡¿Adrielle estás en casa?!- Gritó Nana, desde el salón.

Instantáneamente el corazón de la morena se aceleró, con miedo de que su abuela decidiera subir a comprobarlo y se removió contra el cuerpo de Alexandre, asustada. Sin embargo él no cedía y cada vez la aprisionaba más contra el colchón, haciendo fuerza con sus brazos e inmovilizándola con sus piernas.

-Estate quieta y calladita criatura, no querrás que nos descubran- susurró con una sonrisa burlona el tiburón, importándole poco la abuela de la criatura, la cual por cierto conocía no solo su secreto sino que lo compartía. Él era el príncipe de su raza y la abuela lo sabía. ¿Qué podría hacerle a él? Aun si no le gustaba la cercanía con su nieta no podría hacer nada ni evitarlo.

Adrielle forcejeó un poco más, enfadada por la actitud dominante de Alexandre y deseando por un lado soltarse y por otro obedecerle y seguir disfrutando de sus caricias. Debatía un duelo interno y el tiburón, no queriendo perder se aprovecho de tales dudas y la besó profundamente, obligándola a responder.

No pudo evitar gemir en la boca del chico que la besaba y se rindió al beso, que duró unos largos minutos.

Y quizás demasiado pronto, se separaron o más bien, él se separó.

Sentía incomodidad entre las piernas, una parte de la anatomía humana se había inflamado, pensó con disgusto Alexandre. ¿Se habría dado un golpe y no se había dado cuenta? ¿Debía ponerse hielo en la parte afectada? No quería parecer débil ante Adrie por lo que se separó, dándose cuenta de que seguramente podía notar su hinchazón rozando su bajo vientre.

Con disgusto se levantó y se marchó de la habitación, dejando a la muchacha sola, húmeda y extrañada por sus acciones tan contradictorias. No entendía a ese hombre, no sabía de dónde había salido pero escondía un secreto, pero siempre conseguía sorprenderla.

Y así pasaron los días, Alexandre no volvió más a su cama pero sí que la tocaba más de lo normal durante las cenas, por las tardes de películas, etc. Por un lado ella se sentía molesta, pues parecía como si fuera su muñequita de juguete, su pequeño experimento o su desahogo diario, por otro lado ansiaba esos toques. Lo más raro de todo es que en todas las ocasiones, él era el que se subía encima, él le apresaba las muñecas, él lo dirigía todo, como un niño mandón con su juguete nuevo. Y por más que le pedía que le soltara, que se enfadara por no poder tocarle ella a él y que sufriera por ello, Alexandre no le hacía caso y cuando se cansaba de sus berrinches simplemente le tapaba la boca con su enorme mano. Adrie se sentía dolida, necesitaba una explicación.

-Quiero hablar contigo- demandó Adrielle.

-Habla pues pececillo, te estoy escuchando- le respondió desinteresadamente él.

-En privado, así que mueve el culo y ven a mi habitación.

-Tu habitación… bien. Espérame arriba... en la cama- añadió él con un nuevo brillo en los ojos.

-Imbécil- gritó una furiosa Adrielle mientras subía los escalones con fuerza y a paso rápido.

Ya dentro de la habitación, un erróneo Alexandre se creyó que el motivo de su encuentro sería del tipo acalorado pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando Adrie se apartó de un salto cuando él quiso agarrarla.

-Quieta criatura- gruñó él.

-No. Quiero que me escuches.

No quería escucharla hablar sino tenerla debajo de ella, no entendía por qué pero su cuerpo se lo pedía así. No entendía lo que le querían decir sus instintos pero así era. Y aun menos entendía por qué siempre al estar cerca de ella su entrepierna dolía. Era algo así como un suicidio voluntario que gustoso hacía.

Se movió con rapidez, logrando asirla de un brazo.

-¡Quiero que me escuches estúpido e insensible cabrón!- Gritó desesperada Adrielle, nunca habiéndose visto en tal situación.

Con un suspiro pesado y relajando la respiración decidió por un vez hacerle caso y el moreno se sentó, tirando de ella para que se sentara encima.

-Habla pues pececillo, me controlaré por ti.

-No podemos seguir así, no te entiendo. De repente vienes un día y me besas, me tocas y... en fin ya sabes de que hablo- empezó ella, tomando un color rojizo en las mejillas- Sin embargo no me dejas tocarte, me utilizas y no me cuentas tus pensamientos. No quiero esto.

-Tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo criatura… tu piel se eriza a mi paso ¿recuerdas? ¿Quieres tocarme? Ninguna otra mujer lo ha hecho.

-… ¿Ninguna? ¿Acaso tú…?

-Mi cultura es diferente a la tuya pececillo, no te atrevas a olvidarlo. Eres mi primera obsesión y no pienso dejarte ir ni aunque tenga que amarrarte a mi cama.

Adrielle se estremeció en sus brazos con la sinceridad y brutalidad de sus palabras. No era una amenaza en vano, pensó.

-Déjame enseñarte si es tu primera vez, no acapares todo el control.

Alexandre se quedó pensativo, pensando si debería cederle parte de su poder. Y tras unos minutos dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama haciendo que ella se pusiera también de pie:

-Está bien… Adrielle. Dejaré que me enseñes con una condición que no pienso cambiar por nada del mundo.

-Dila reyezuelo, no te hagas el interesante con tanto misterio.

-Te tendré cuando a mí me plazca y solo estarás conmigo. No quiero a otros machos rondándote, no quiero más hombres como el de aquella fiesta. O lo tomas o lo dejas. Y yo querida Adrielle, lo digo muy enserio. Mis reglas son firmes. Ahora… piénsalo y dame una respuesta esta noche.

Y sin dejarle decir palabra, salió por la puerta con una mirada llena de promesas y de pesadillas.

Capítulo 7:

Era un juego peligroso al que estaban jugando y Adrielle lo sabía. Ella no quería ser una más, una simple marioneta o un capricho más.

Tampoco comprendía cómo podía ser que siendo como era Alexandre, nunca ninguna mujer hubiera ansiado tocarle toda la noche.

No era ciega y por muy irritante que pudiera ser en carácter ese hombre, sabía que tenía el físico de un dios griego.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo, nerviosa y asustada. No le asustaba el contacto físico pues no era una cría temerosa y primeriza. No obstante, sí le aterraba la intensidad y la demanda de la voz de Alexandre, parecía un cazador ante su presa.

Harta de pensar tanto, se puso el bikini y cogió su tabla de surf. Que le den a los problemas pensó.

Tenía hambre y quería comer. Necesitaba oler la sangre entre las olas y morder algo para descargar la frustración que le provocaba esa mocosa con curvas.

Ya era la quinta foca que despedazaba y aun se sentía violento, con ganas de descargar su furia en algo más.

¿En qué torbellino de emociones le había metido esa niña? Era el futuro rey de su raza, nunca podría tener nada más con esa humana a parte de un par de caricias. No podía tenerla como hembra en todo derecho, sino tan solo desearla por las noches.

Había leído que en la Antigüedad, los reyes egipcios humanos poseían una esposa e incluso varias, todas de la nobleza y sangre pura, y que a las que deseaban pero no podían obtener por su procedencia, las convertían en sus concubinas.

¿Querría Adrielle serlo para él? ¿Limitarse solo a darle placer y ser de su propiedad? Lo dudaba pero pensaba volverla loca, tan necesitada que ansiara ser su concubina.

Su padre ya le había señalado quien sería su reina y mujer, una tiburón fuerte y luchadora. Sin duda con capacidad de gobernar a su raza junto a él. Pronto, tendría que aceptarla y unirse a ella, más todo eso para él era un simple trámite, una obligación necesaria más.

No había lugar para el amor en el océano, pues era debilidad. Todo se hacía por un motivo práctico y normalmente, sangriento.

Siguió pensando en esto un poco más, imaginándose a la sonrojaba Adrielle debajo suya entre las sábanas. No sabía por qué pero con cada suspiro y gemido que soltaba, la intensidad del dolor entre las piernas aumentaba.

Había descubierto que remitía al presionarlo contra ella, al frotarlo. Y lejos de preocuparse si eso a ella le parecía normal o incómodo, lo hacía con todas sus ansias.

Eso sí, le avergonzaba admitir que no sabía cómo seguir con el apasionado acto, no conocía el mecanismo humano ni se imaginaba cuánto le esperaba por conocer y disfrutar. Tan solo se movía por instinto, siguiendo a su cuerpo.

Le encantaba la forma del cuerpo de la humana, y ansiaba quedársela para él, de su propiedad. ¿Le dejaría morderle el cuello, dejándole la marca que indicaría su pertenencia?

Entre pensamientos oscuros, vio con agradable sorpresa a la principal causante de sus dolores, Adrielle surfeaba a apenas unos metros más allá.

Niña tonta, no había visto siquiera al enorme tiburón de 9 metros que nadaba a su lado.

Tomando su forma humana, emergió a la superficie.

Alguien la agarro por la cintura y la tiró de la tabla, dándole solo tiempo a gritar e intentar agarrarse como fuera a cualquier cosa.

Nada evitó que cayera al agua, dándose un golpe seco contra quien fuera que estaba detrás de él.

-¿Nadando a estas horas pececillo? Parece que mi mote es acertado

Adrielle se estremeció ante el susurro ronco en su oído pero se giró furiosa para encararle.

-¿¡Pero quién te crees que eres para tirarme así de la tabla?! Gritó mientras forcejeaba para salir del encierro de sus brazos.

Solo recibió una carcajada irónica de su parte, acompañada de una lamida en su cuello

-¿Acaso no habías visto a esas medusas flotando allá? Ibas directita hacia ellas criatura, no quisiera verte llena de heridas

Adrielle enrojeció y se riñó a sí misma por ser tan descuidada.

-Gracias. Ahora suéltame.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa por irte pececillo? Empiezo a sentirme ofendido ante tales rechazos… Además, aun sigo esperando tu respuesta.

-Suéltame de una vez maldita sea- respondió, evitando su pregunta Adrielle mientras intentaba patearle.

No obstante no fueron sus piernas lo que pateó, sino algo más duro y grande, como si fuera un pez de gran tamaño.

Asustada como nunca, recogió sus piernas y gritó.

-¿Qué pasa ahora que gritas así? Nunca te comprenderé criatura, eres imposible

-Hay... hay algo debajo nuestra, un pez o a-aalgo…- tartamudeó Adrielle al borde de las lágrimas.

Alexandre disfrutó con el repentino pavor de la humana, pues esto provocó que se quedara dócil entre sus brazos y se acercara más a él, agarrándole los brazos y escondiéndose en su cuello. Sus respiraciones le cosquilleaban en el cuello y pensó que si estando asustada conseguía que se doblegara a él quizás debería mantenerla así.

Sin embargo, obligó a su cola a convertirse en dos piernas humanas, pasando a ser humano por completo

-Ya se ha ido Adrielle

-¿Co-cómo lo sabes?

\- Simplemente lo sé. Me debes un favor pues, al espantarla para ti ¿no? Me lo cobraré.

No pensaba dejar ir a Adrielle, ni pensaba dejar que nada la dañara. Curiosamente la quería para sí mismo, sana y salva, pero suya.


	2. Chapter 8- Duérmete niña, duérmete ya

Capítulo 8:

Salieron del mar en silencio, siendo conscientes de su cercanía y en concreto, Adrielle, de la mirada de Alexandre, fija en ella.

Sus pupilas de acero parecían querer atravesarla, partirla en dos. Dicen que los ojos son la parte más expresiva de una persona, la ventana a su alma. Y Adrielle no lo había creído así hasta ahora. Para ella, los ojos eran tan solo eso, ojos. Azules, verdes, negros, marrones…más grandes o más redondos pero ojos al fin y al cabo.

Los de Alexandre eran diferentes, la mayoría del tiempo se mantenían inexpresivos y fríos hasta el punto de intimidar, de quererla hacer bajar la cabeza pero había pequeños momentos, como por ejemplo los compartidos entre besos, que sus ojos parecían quemarla y fundirla poco a poco.

Eran ojos de otro mundo.

Llegaron a la playa cada cual sumido en sus propios pensamientos, no obstante, fue un grito lo que los sacó de su ensoñación.

Era Jake, el mejor amigo de Adrie el que había gritado su nombre y levantado en el aire mientras reía. Ese chico no podía permanecer serio más de 3 minutos y de normal, juntos hacían una combinación explosiva que siempre acababa con la palabra problemas.

21 años de puro atractivo pensó, pero nada comparado con Alexandre, que derrochaba una seguridad y sensualidad nunca vista.

Jake era el hijo de los Banks, dueños del barco pesquero más grande de toda la costa, el cual, irónicamente era de los únicos con licencia para cazar tiburones blancos y venderlos en Asia. Además, era su mejor amigo el que la mayoría de las veces se hacía cargo del barco, puesto que su padre, estricto y tirante, viajaba mucho por negocios.

Adrie rió a su vez viéndose en el aire y dando vueltas pero dejó de reír al notar a un Alexandre furioso, al oír un gruñido sordo y bajo que pareció retumbar en su cabeza. Le miró con una ceja alzada, retándole y con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

-¿No conoces a Jake? Jake este es Alexandre, Alexandre este es Jake. Mi mejor amigo y una persona a la que estoy MUY unida- dijo Adrielle remarcando cada palabra y con un plan en mente.

Estaba harta de que fuera él el que siempre jugaba con ella, el que la tenía a su merced y en un mar de sensaciones.

Su gruñido le había dado una idea, una muy mala idea…

Nada más terminar de decir la frase, tomó a Jake del cuello, dejándole una pequeña lamida en su labio inferior y un casto beso.

Hubiera ido más allá pero unos brazos la arrancaron con violencia de su mejor amigo y se la llevaron a grandes zancadas. Jake reaccionó a los segundos, dispuesto a iniciar una pelea pero Adrielle se lo prohibió con la mirada.

Una pelea más y Jake iría a la cárcel, no era precisamente un Santo y no podía permitirse el lujo de caer en la tentación de los puñetazos una vez más, no por ella, no por esto. Además, ya había obtenido lo que quería, o eso creía, los celos del moreno que la arrastraba sin compasión y sin medir su fuerza.

-Me vas a hacer moratones si sigues apretándole contra ti de este modo- añadió ella con voz suave y sin oponer resistencia

No obtuvo respuesta pero Alexandre incrementó la fuerza de sus manos, haciéndole sentir verdadero dolor. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan fuerte?

Adrielle emitió un sordo quejido contra su pecho y se revolvió, empezando a asustarse de verdad

-¡Bájame te lo estoy ordenando! ¡Maldito neandertal me estás haciendo daño! ¡Bájame!

Como toda reacción, de un movimiento rápido Alexandre pasó de tenerla en sus brazos a ponerla cual saco sobre su hombro.

Adrielle gritó sobresaltada cuando recibió además un duro azote en el culo

-¿¡Pero que te crees que haces idiota!?

-Cállate o acabarás con mi mano marcada a fuego en tu culo. Una frase que me disguste, un golpe-gruñó con voz gutural Alexandre

Y por mucho orgullo que tuviera la muchacha, decidió callar, pues tenía claro que ya con un solo azote le saldría marca, y no era buena precisamente aguantando el dolor.

Se calló, aceptando su derrota y dejó que la manejara a placer. No sabía cuánto llevaba caminando pero parecían estar en una zona de la playa alejada y desierta.

De repente, de un golpe, Alexandre la dejó caer sobre un montón de arena, sobresaltándola y haciéndola soltar un pequeño grito

-¿De qué conoces a ese hombre? ¿Eres acaso su amante?

-¿Qué?- musitó Adrielle. De repente sintió el enfado crecer dentro de ella, a punto de explotar.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves?! ¡Me traes a rastras hasta aquí, me pegas y encima me reclamas mis amistades! Tú eres el que está siempre jugando conmigo, el que lo complica todo ¡No eres el único que se sabe el juego reyezuelo!

-¡Cállate mujer! Esto va más allá que tus estúpidos amoríos, por mi puedes hacer lo que te plazca con todo macho que se te cruce por delante, yo mismo podría cederte a todos mis hombres si quisieras.

-¡Idiota! ¿Y en aquella playa eh? ¿En la fiesta cuando pegaste a aquel muchacho que me estaba besando?

Harto de discutir, loco por la idea de pensar que la humana que tan loco lo tenía pudiera estar ayudando al hombre que los cazaba y mataba sin propósito, que había matado a su hermano, quitado tantas vidas sin ni siquiera pestañear, se tiró encima suya, quedando ambos tumbados sobre la arena.

-Estúpida criatura… ¿No sabes dónde te has metido verdad?- añadió con una risa seca- Pobrecita de ti… si antes pensaba hacer todo con consideración, ahora creo que es una lección lo que necesitas aprender. Necesitas aprender que no soy un juguetito humano más, que aquí yo decido y tú acatas

-Mira reyezuelo... puede que intimides con esa pose tuya pero nunca, NUNCA te obedeceré o dejaré mis opinión de lado por acatar tus órdenes.

Alexandre estaba cegado, por un lado quería matarla, ahogarla y tirarla al mar, dejando que las olas arrastraran sus preocupaciones y a la muchacha lejos de él. Sin embargo, por otro lado, ansiaba dominarla y vencer sobre ella, besarla como días antes lo había hecho y hacerla ver lo que él podía provocar en ella.

-¿Trabajas con tu amante o lo que sea en el barco? Responde Adrielle, no bromees conmigo o puedes salir dañada

-No, tan solo somos mejores amigos desde que tengo uso de razón, por eso paso tanto tiempo en el barco o con él.

-No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver nunca más ¿me has entendido?- Amenazó el tiburón, a apenas unos milímetros de ella, cubriéndola por completo con su enorme cuerpo y haciéndola ver pequeña como una muñeca e indefensa

-No. Y ahora suéltame, es mi vida y haré lo que quiera maldito imbécil

-Mala respuesta pececillo, ronroneó Alexandre en sus labios, con una sonrisa cruel. Ahora pues, vendrás conmigo, si no es como invitada, como prisionera.

Ante esas palabras y viendo en su expresión que no era ninguna broma, Adrielle se revolvió bajo él, luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra el peso que la aplastaba contra la arena y desesperada.

No tardó nada no obstante en inmovilizarla usando sus propio cuerpo y tenerla a su merced. Alargó la mano y sacó algo escondido entre una de las rocas cercanas de su derecha

-¿Qué es eso? – Susurró la muchacha temblando, al ver como sacaba y acercaba a ella una especie de medusa pequeña, al ver como la acercaba a su pecho.

Un par de lágrimas asustadas huyeron de sus ojos, y Alexandre, viendo como temblaba bajo él decidió calmarla con una explicación, pues al fin y al cabo la muchacha no le era indiferente digamos

-Una medeira, tranquila pececillo, solo tengo que posicionarla suavemente sobre tu corazón, y te dejará dormidita para mí. Ya te he dicho que vas a venir conmigo de cualquier manera, y he visto que dormida será lo mejor. Tan solo actuará como un pequeño sedante, debilitándote un poco criatura.

Vio impotente cómo se acercaba hacia sus pechos, y como, a pesar de sus lágrimas e intentos por alejarlo, levantaba la parte de arriba de su bikini con aparente cuidado.

-Curioso-musitó el tiburón, admirando las vistas que sin saber por qué tanto le gustaron y que parecían querer esconder su corazón.

-Por favor… musitó Adrie, sin comprender nada

Sin responder, situó la medeira sobre su corazón, ocupando todo su pecho izquierdo. Al instante sintió pequeñas descargas eléctricas que ralentizaban todo a su alrededor y vio como la medusa se contraía y enviaba ondas eléctricas a su corazón

-Unos minutos más niña y podremos irnos…

Un gemido de impotencia salió débil de sus labios y Alexandre la observó caer en la inconsciencia y dejarse llevar por Morfeo al mundo de los sueños

Con un tirón suave despegó la medeira, de su anatomía y la volvió a guardar entre las rocas. Se quedó unos instantes observando el pecho femenino, su cima ahora erguida y rojiza, distinta a como la había visto en un comienzo.

Pasó los dedos por toda ella, maravillado por el cuerpo de la pequeña humana y con un suspiro volvió a colocarle el bikini, tentado de llevársela semi desnuda.

Sabía que se había obsesionado con una parte más de ella y sabía que le acabaría trayendo problemas. Sin embargo, se negaba a dejarla cerca de cualquier hombre que no fuera él mismo.

-Así que concubina eh… murmuró pensativo


	3. Chapter 9- Alguien de confianza

Capítulo 9:

No dejaba de sorprenderse cada vez que cogía en brazos a la humana. Pesaba demasiado poco, era muy ligera y sus delgadas muñecas parecían a poco poder contener sus huesos. ¿Cómo haría para protegerse en invierno?

Inconscientemente la apretó más contra su pecho, intentado en vano darle algo de calor en la incipiente noche.

La había visto dormir varias veces, e incluso días antes había logrado colarse en su habitación sin que ella se percatara. Que insensata… ¿Cómo podía dormirse con tal tranquilidad, volviéndose aun mas indefensa y vulnerable?

Él nunca dormía hasta estar en un sitio seguro, solo y siempre alerta, con el sueño ligero. Tampoco necesitaba descansar tanto como la pequeña humana, con un par de horas le era suficiente.

Adrielle, en su inconsciencia, se agarró más a la camiseta de su raptor, buscando quizás más comodidad y seguridad.

Poco a poco empezó a recobrar la consciencia, al notar aire frío colarse en la estancia. En un comienzo, se revolvió en la mullida cama, buscando calor pero se alarmó al recordar atisbos de lo sucedido en la playa con Alexandre.

Alarmada, se incorporó de golpe, produciéndose un mareo y un fuerte dolor de cabeza

-Despacio pececillo, no queremos descolocar tus ideas. Buenos días por cierto.

Recordando todo de golpe y presa del miedo miró su bikini, el cual estaba en su sitio y comprobó que uno de sus tobillos estaba encadenado a lo que parecía ser la cama de un rey, exageradamente grande

-Suéltame- se atrevió a decir, intentado a duras penas sonar fuerte y decidida.

-No- Contestó un sonriente Alexandre, con una mirada que parecía querer reírse, con una cara propia de un niño que recién abre sus regalos de navidad.

-Alexandre esto no está bien, no sé quién eres, de dónde vienes o que quieres pero tienes que soltarme ahora mismo. Prometo no enfadarme y hablar contigo cuando salgamos de aquí ¿vale?- probó a decir Adrielle, viendo que al estar encadenada poco podía hacer y que tendría que ganárselo para poder salir de aquí. Puso un tono dulce, ocultando las ganas que tenía de matarle.

Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue una risa alegre por su parte

-vaya vaya princesita… resulta que voy a tener que esposarte a la cama más veces… solo así pareces hablarme con voz dulce y tranquilita… ¿No habré acaso domado a la fierecilla?

Furiosa como estaba, Adrielle se tiró hacia delante dispuesta a ahogarlo con sus propias manos si era necesario pero la cadena de su tobillo se lo impidió.

Consternada, empezó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas y a insultarle con toda clase de improperios.

-¡Basta ya! No soporto tus chillos ni tus berrinches. Gritando no vas a conseguir nada aparte de que te vuelva a dormir

Presa de un ataque de pánico empezó a sollozar y mecerse con la cabeza entre sus rodillas, maldiciendo el día que permitió que la besara. No podía negarlo ese hombre tenía algo atrayente y primitivo que parecía querer volverle loca pero todo había llegado demasiado lejos.

Tembló al notar unas manos acariciándole la cabeza y atrayéndola hacia su pecho pero se dejó llevar, débil tras su arranque de furia y frustrada ante la situación.

-Shhh… deja de llorar ¿vale? Sé que esta no es la mejor manera pero no te voy a hacer daño Adrielle ¿me oyes?- susurró el moreno a través de los cabellos de la humana, los cuales la intentaban ocultar de él como si una espesa cascada se tratara.

-Nunca había sentido esta atracción por nadie, yo soy alguien que se rige por impulsos criatura, he intentado mantenerlos encerrados pero no he podido. Necesito tu piel, saborearte y morder cada rincón. No te quiero cerca de ese hombre al que llamas amigo, no quiero que te toque siquiera.

-Déjame probarte una vez más… gruñó con voz ronca y llena de deseos prohibidos

-Adrielle… no quiero hacerte daño te lo prometo, sé que tu también lo sientes, te he visto arquearte cuando te toco buscando más princesita… no lo puedes negar. Y si tengo que hacer trampas, créeme que las haré.

-¿Tra-trampas? –tartamudeó entre sollozos ella

-Sí, trampas. Conozco muy bien el mar Adrielle y conozco sus secretos y propiedades. Hay animales que te provocan el sueño, otros que te paralizan y otros… otros que liberan el cuerpo, dejando que este sienta lo que desea sin tener que consultar a la mente

-¡Aléjate de mí pervertido!- gritó herida mientras intentaba sin éxito apartarlo

No obstante no le dio tiempo a hacer nada más ya que el tiburón se le tiró encima, doblegándola debajo suya y dejándola pegada al colchón.

-Abre la boca para mí pececillo… ¿No dirás que me tienes miedo ahora?

Adrielle cerró con fuerza los labios, cerrando también los ojos para evitar ver esas pupilas que tantos sentimientos le ocasionaban. Sintió como él se presionaba contra su boca y sin esperárselo y ya creyéndose victoriosa notó un fuerte mordisco en el labio inferior que le obligó a soltar un quejido, abriendo la boca.

Asustada, notó como Alexandre empujaba con su lengua una sustancia dulce, llevándola hasta su garganta y obligándola a tomarla. Momentos después se separó con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué era eso?-Preguntó ella con brusquedad y empezando a acalorarse.

-Tengo curiosidad por ver qué efecto tiene en ti preciosa- dijo él, sin hacerle caso a la pregunta anterior- Te voy a confesar un secreto, no sé gran cosa de las relaciones sexuales pero tengo el presentimiento de que tú me vas a enseñar y pedir por más hoy… no seré yo el que suplique por más aquí pececillo. Tienes suerte de que estoy a tu disposición.

-¿Qué?- jadeó Adrielle, presa de un súbito calor y ardor, como si su piel estuviera en llamas. Entre jadeo y jadeo, se preguntó además como era posible que un espécimen como él, un hombre tan apuesto supiera tan poco del sexo.

-Digamos que no se mucho del sexo con chiquillas como tú, con dos preciosas piernas pero no te preocupes, me adaptaré.

¿Había dicho eso último en alto? pensó ella

-Ahora te voy a dejar aquí… un ratito. Volveré cuando estés a punto criatura, no quisiera adelantarme a los hechos- dijo él, pasándole una mano por sus piernas y subiendo hasta su abdomen.

-¿Qué me has hecho? Dios mío… siento demasiado calor... ¿qué me está pasando?

Adrielle lo vio alejarse con una mirada depredadora en el rostro, queriendo comérsela y se sintió sofocada y deseosa de más.

Quería odiarlo y salir de aquí pero su cuerpo había tomado el control y por mucho que se engañase, su cuerpo quería a Alexandre una vez más, como aquellos días en que la besaba y tocaba.

Alexandre la observaba sentado en un sillón desde el que ella no podía verle, sentía su corazón latir más rápido de lo normal. Estaba encariñándose demasiado con esa humana y no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con un remolino de sentimientos como lo era ella. La deseaba sí, pero tras obtener lo que quería y saciar su curiosidad, la llevaría de vuelta a casa y se la entregaría a alguien de confianza para que cuidara de ella y fuera su mujer. Alguien bueno para ella, eso sí, en ese momento no se le ocurría nadie para tal puesto.


	4. Chapter 10- Su tesoro

Capítulo 10:

La oía gemir y moverse contra las sábanas, su propio cuerpo palpitaba al ritmo de los suspiros de la humana.

Sabía que era el momento, que su temperatura corporal la quemaba por dentro, que no se negaría a sus caricias.

Era el momento de acabar de una vez por todas con su peligrosa curiosidad y de saciar sus ansias de conocer milímetro a milímetro el cuerpo de Adrielle. Se levantó aparentemente calmado, sin prisas de la silla de madera en la que había estado sentado y se encaminó hacia la gran cama de matrimonio y la joven que en ella yacía tumbada.

Cogió de la mesilla una venda y se acercó a la muchacha.

-Shhh… quieta... así muy bien sí. Shhh confía en mí criatura… quédate muy quieta para mí ¿entendido?

Ni fuerzas le quedaban ya a Adrielle para luchar o quejarse, necesitaba parar ese ardor, esa necesidad de Alexandre que cada vez más grande se volvía. Su olor la volvía loca, su enorme cuerpo cada vez parecía más grande y apetecible y su voz le erizaba la piel. Ya le reprocharía más adelante, cuando ese quemazón hubiese pasado.

-Bien, bien… aprenderás que hacerme caso es siempre mucho más placentero pececillo. Me gusta tenerte así ante mí… a mis órdenes. Aunque admitiré que tus enfados e insultos alegran mi día de vez en cuando. Eso sí, en la cama, me gustas más así, quietecita y dispuesta ante mí- añadió él, soltando una risa ronca y rota al terminar.

Le puso la venda en los ojos, dejándola aun más indefensa y la miró desde arriba, extendida y con ese pequeño bikini.

No entendía por qué los humanos usaban siquiera ropa, debían aprender a prescindir de ella y a volver su piel más dura, más resistente. Estaban demasiado mimados, eran demasiado blandos en todos los aspectos.

Se la imaginó así, desnuda y escondida en su casa, suya y suave para su tacto. Quizás por eso se vestían, para hacer más agradable la sorpresa de desnudarse y encontrar el tesoro escondido debajo.

La acarició apenas con la punta de los dedos, desde los pies hasta el cuello y la vio arquearse ante su tacto, gemir y suspirar al son de sus dedos. Estaba sensible sí, sensible y muy receptiva. Esa droga realmente le había afectado y no precisamente para mal.

Se dio cuenta de que había ciertas zonas que la hacían gemir más alto aun, zonas que coincidían con las partes de su cuerpo que más interés causaban al tiburón.

Harto de la sensación que esa insignificante humana le provocaba y furioso consigo mismo y con como su cuerpo respondía ante ella le desgarró ambas partes del bikini sin más preámbulos.

Ella se estremeció y creyó atisbar que se recogió en la cama en la medida de lo posible.

-Tranquila… solo quiero verte mejor lo prometo… solo eso. No te asustes pececillo, considéralo un… experimento.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a responder a Adrielle ya que al segundo de decir eso, Alexandre se tiró sobre ella lamiendo su cuello.

-Me he informado sabes... en nuestra... cultura digamos que no estamos muy puestos en estos temas Adrielle pero me he informado y pienso salir de aquí sabiendo aun más sobre ti y sobre tu apetecible cuerpo.

-¿Sabías que querría lamerte entera y dejarte una vida aquí atada?- le confesó al oído el tiburón, mientras pasaba sin descanso las manos por todo su cuerpo.

Adrielle no podía articular palabra coherente pues la estaba volviendo loca, con o sin droga, la volvía loca.

-Umm… ya vi estos hace un rato, al dejarte dormida… me gustan mucho- siguió narrando mientras rozaba con los dedos los pezones de Adrielle- Son rosados y sensibles a mí… ojalá pudieras ver cómo responden pececillo.

Adrie no podía más, no sabía de dónde había salido ese hombre ni por que actuaba tan extraño a veces pero su cuerpo se había abandonado hacía rato a sus inusuales caricias. Parecía embelesado con su cuerpo, dispuesto a darle todos los mimos y atenciones necesarios.

La besó con fuerza mientras jalaba un poco más fuerte de sus pezones y gritó en su boca cuando se los pellizcó, cosa que le sacó una ronca carcajada al hombre que tenía encima de ella jugando con su cuerpo.

-ya veo… - con tan solo ese aviso Alexandre bajo su boca y los lamió, los besó y los mordió suavemente.

-Alexandre por favor... no puedo más… gimió débilmente ella

Es hora de ver que más esconde esta tierna humana... pensó el moreno, a la vez que seguia con sus besos, estómago para bajo.

Ni siquiera preguntó a la hora de abrir aun más las piernas de Adrielle, pues se sentía él mismo necesitado de ver lo que escondía entre sus muslos. Y no le decepcionó. Se sorprendió gratamente al ver las diferencias fisiológicas existentes entre ambos sexos y lo estudió con los ojos, sin saber por qué, cada vez más ansioso.

Separó con los dedos ambos pliegues y se encontró con el mejor tesoro de la humana, tesoro tan preciado que entendió al instante el por qué se vestían y lo ocultaban. No quería que otros machos vieran lo guardado entre sus piernas. No pensaba dejarle llevar nunca más falda o vestido, a saber cuántos humanos conocían la existencia de lo que se hallaba bajo el bikini y era bien sabido que ella no tenía la fuerza necesaria para protegerse y luchar contra ellos.

Introdujo un dedo en su interior y la oyó gemir cada vez más alto, comprendiendo de golpe el mecanismo humano del sexo, que en el fondo era muy parecido al suyo propio, solo que implicaba placer infinito.

Entendió el por qué se le inflamaba esa parte de su anatomía al estar cerca de Adrielle y entendió el motivo de todo. Sin embargo, no pensaba tener sexo con ella estando drogada, todo tenía un límite.

Jugó con su interior sacando y metiendo sus dedos a diferentes ritmos, hipnotizado por la mujer. Tenía que quedársela como fuera y a cualquier precio.

Adrielle no pensaba que podría haber cielo mejor que el que estaba experimentando hasta que notó la boca que tantos besos le había dado y tantos suspiros e insultos le había ocasionado en su punto más débil.

A partir de ese momento todo empezó a dar vueltas y su mente pareció apagarse del todo.

Tonto he sido al comer y matar humanas en el océano, pues el sabor de su carne no tiene comparación con el sabor de sus partes bajas- pensó Alexandre.

Entre gemido y gemido Adrielle se convulsionó llegando a un orgasmo, cosa que el tiburón dedujo, sacando sus propias conclusiones.

Su miembro le palpitaba, necesitaba tener sexo con la hembra o creía explotar pero no quería hacerlo con ella en ese estado no. Todo tenía un punto y final y era de sabios saberse retirar a tiempo. Tenía que convencerla para quedarse a su lado por propia voluntad si era posible.

Separó sus labios de su sexo, no sin antes darle una última lamida y se tumbó a su lado, sufriendo en silencio y aguantando su propio ardor, mientras lamía y succionaba una vez más su pezón rosado, mientras le introducía tortuosamente y de manera lenta, dos de sus dedos.

Se rió en su fuero interno al verla intentar mover la pelvis para incrementar la velocidad de sus intromisiones y la mando parar, diciéndose a sí mismo que si él tenía que sufrir su tormento, ella también debería padecer un poco.

Así se quedo dormido, con su mano en su interior y cabeza en su pecho, dejando a una Adrielle totalmente confundida y aun atada a la cama.


	5. Chapter 11- ¿Trato?

Capítulo 11 – ¿Aceptas?

**Historia registrada en SafeCreative. Todos los derechos de autor reservados. No al plagio de ningún contenido o idea de la historia por favor.**

**Gracias.**

Algo fresco la despertó, algo fresco que la recorría entera, algo fresco que le hizo abrir los ojos aun cuando se notaba cansada y entumecida.

Vio con sorpresa a un Alexandre con el torso al descubierto, mostrando esos bonitos abdominales al mundo como si no supiera la gran vista que otorgaba.

Y recordó todo, como si fuera un sueño lejano, vio pasar ante sus ojos la anterior noche a toda velocidad y se alarmó, intentando levantarse de golpe sin éxito.

-Suéltame- exigió apremiante y deseosa de poder controlar aunque sea un poco su vida.

-Buenos días a ti también princesa, de que buen humor te levantas eh- respondió con ironía el hombre a su lado, el cual pasaba con lentitud y trapo mojado por su cuerpo, lavándolo aparentemente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Suéltame he dicho- volvió a arremeter con furia y rapidez ella.- No puedes tenerme aquí prisionera para siempre, alguien se dará cuenta.

-Lo sé- respondió Alexandre con sencillez- te voy a soltar pero quería disfrutar unos minutos más de tenerte ahí extendida para mi gusto. No soy tonto y sé que en cuanto te suelte te querrás ir de mi lado.

-No alargues más esto por favor… no me gusta sentirme así. No es esta la manera de hacer las cosas ¿entiendes?- alegó ella, tratando de hacerle entrar en razón, pues de nada serviría gritarle ahora y era una jugada más sabia el intentar hablar con dulzura y convencerle.

-Eres tú la que no entiende Adrielle. Yo te quiero para mí. Dame eso y te soltaré, dame eso y volveremos a casa de tu abuela y todo seguirá bien. Dame tu cuerpo y yo te dejaré libre.

-¡Eso no es libertad! ¡Que no entiendes maldito imbécil de todo esto! ¡No puedes someter a alguien y obligarle a entregarse a otra persona! ¡He dicho que me sueltes joder!- explotó de una vez por todas la chica, harta de sentirse indefensa

-Veo que no lo entiendes. Bien. Podremos estar aquí hasta que lo entiendas y admitas. No tengo prisa y esta cueva créeme que no es nada fácil de encontrar- dijo Alexandre, omitiendo la parte de que su abuela no podría siquiera negarse a los deseos de su rey. La pobre chica creía estar jugando en el terreno humano. Ilusa. Él le estaba dando la oportunidad de hacerlo todo más fácil para ella.

-Alexandre…

-Cállate. Vuelve a levantar la voz y te tendré amordazada hasta que vea que aceptas tu sumisión ante mí.

-¡Maldito egocéntrico no puedes ver que nunca lo aceptaré! ¡Suéltame ya!

-No te lo voy a decir dos veces pececillo… cálmate o no te gustará el giro que tomarán las cosas. Estoy dispuesto a negociar por lo que quiero, pero si me enfadas… te tomaré a mi manera- le advirtió, quemándola con mirada de acero.

Adrielle no aguantó más la presión y dejó liberar por fin las lágrimas, mojando sus mejillas entre sollozos. No podía seguir aparentando ser fuerte contra él, no atada y sin ropa. Ella era fuerte pero no así. Así no.

-Eh… tranquila princesa… yo te haré feliz, deja de luchar por algo que en el fondo deseas… no llores más Adrielle- le dijo mientras rozaba con los nudillos sus mejillas rojas y húmedas.

Alexandre se agachó sobre la temblorosa humana, tapándola por completo y besó sus lágrimas, besando con suavidad el resto de su rostro. Era tan pequeña que a su lado parecía un gigante. Sus casi 2 metros contra su 1.60 y pico contrastaban.

De un tirón rompió sus ataduras y de un tirón la abrazó contra su pecho, escondiéndola y protegiéndola de él mismo.

Por otro lado, las fuerzas parecían haber abandonado a Adrielle, la cual se mecía contra el bronceado pecho de su captor. Veía demasiado lejos la salida de la cueva y se sentía cansada y débil. Irónicamente, parecía que solo el calor corporal de Alexandre contra su mejilla la ayudaba.

-Shhh no pasa nada princesa… no tengas miedo, no de mí. Yo solo quiero probarte, yo solo quiero cuidarte a mi manera- le susurró el tiburón a la oreja, mientras lamía y mordía suavemente la curva de su cuello. Cuánto le gustaría dejar su marca ahí, dejarla también en el valle de sus senos, en su culo perfecto, pensó el moreno a su vez.

Quería quedársela pero no quería a la Adrielle temblorosa que ahora mismo acunaba. Tendría que jugar bien sus cartas pensó, tenía que hacer que le desease tanto como él a ella. No podía tomarla como mujer pues no era de su propia especie y no sería aceptada pero la quería para sí mismo, para morder y lamer.

En su mente, ideó un plan para atraparla, cual pescador atrapa a sus peces.

De un golpe seco se tumbó contra el colchón dejando a una jadeante Adrielle encima de ella. Mirándola a los ojos y sin apartar la mirada cogió los grilletes y se los puso a sí mismo.

-Una vez dijiste que serías tú la que me enseñara el arte de amar, la que querías tocarme y tomar el control. Te lo cedo por una noche pececillo. Luego, serás mía. Sin ataduras ni lágrimas.

-¿Qu-qué?- Jadeó Adrielle con sorpresa. La situación había dado un giro de 360º y no podía siquiera asimilarlo.

-Tócame- gruñó el tiburón- seré yo el indefenso esta noche si así abres esos bonitos muslos y me ofreces ese sabroso tesoro por voluntad propia.

-Y-yo…

Ni siquiera le dejó terminar la oración, puesto que Alexandre de un golpe clavó su virilidad contra su bajo vientre, demostrándole que sus palabras nunca habían sido tan serias.

-¿Qué decides pececillo? ¿Puedes tú domar al gran tiburón?


End file.
